


Remnant

by Nightingale101



Category: Storm Hawks
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I enjoy writing self-insert fics so here i am, I'm gonna add more taggs later cause i dont know what to tagg this as, Self-Insert, this is just for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingale101/pseuds/Nightingale101
Summary: Remnant:a part or quantity that is left after the greater part has been used, removed, or destroyed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello and welcome to my 100% self indulgent Storm Hawks fanfiction!
> 
> Back in high school, there was nothing i loved more than writing a self insert fanfiction. Then as a leant more about Fandoms i discovered most people didnt like them, so i stopped.
> 
> But now i've just gone "screw what everyone else wants, im gonna do what i like!"
> 
> And here we are. 
> 
> (The first chapter is a bit short, the second chapter onwards will be longer, and better written)
> 
> Also i wrote this on moblie, so if anything is screwy with the formatting thats why.

The Condor shuddered a bit too much as it touched down on the outskirts of the royal city of Terra Angel.

 

“I think that last battle with the Cyclonians loosed the front landing gear” Stork said. “we should probably get that fixed, less we crash and burn and die in a fiery inferno the next time we land anywhere.”

“Don't worry,” Aerrow said, placing his hand on Storks shoulder, gazing out the windshield at the walled city in front of them. “We’ll be here for a while, i’m sure we’ll have plenty of time to fix it.” 

 

Piper looked out at the view in front of her, the sparse houses outside of the city wall, the wall itself, towering high, the tops of lush trees she could see peeking over the top of the wall, the grand gates, granting you entrance to the city. And of course, the magnificents of the Castle, standing proud in the center of the grand old city. 

 

“This place looks even more amazing than I’d imagined!” Piper said. 

 

“this place looks boring.” Finn added, leaning against the railing. As the others started to exit the bridge. “why are we here again?”

 

“Because we were invited” Aerrow said, putting, his arm around Finn's shoulder, and leading him down the corridor. “besides it’ll be fun. It's a huge party, a reception at the palace, a whole week of celebrations and festivals, and then a grand ball at the at the Castle ballroom.”

 

“But a fancy party, not my kind of party.” Finn added. “a bunch of Stuffy politicians all gas bagging over which kind of caviar is the best, is not my idea of fun, Aerrow.”

 

“But it's a party at a palace Finn, Imagine  the food they’d have.” Junko said. “and all the performances they’ll have during the week.”

 

“and all the pretty girls in beautiful dresses at the closing ball.” Piper added. 

 

“Food?” Finn asked. “and pretty girls..”

 

“Yeah, Finn.” Piper said with a smile.

 

“Okay okay, i’ll go, put only for the food and, the future fans of Finn.” Finn added. Aerrow laughed and patted him on the back as they exited the Condor. 

 

“ but don't get too excited” Aerrow added, “We might only be able to stay for a few days.”

 

“aww,” Finn said. “but i wanna go to the ball!”

 

“well i’m sorry, Finnderella,” Aerrow said as they headed for the city, “but we have a duty.”

 

~~**~~

 

Entering The city proved simple enough, present their ID to the guard at the gate, and he opened the beautifully ornate golden gate, and they walked on in. 

 

The city was beautiful. More beautiful than any of them could have imagined.  The streets were paved with large dark stones, the houses, most of which were two story, were made out of light colored stone with dark roof tiles.There were flower beds, and small parks dotted around the place, on every street there was beautiful greenery. Lamp posts lite up with small fire crystals lined the street and the parks. The city looked picture perfect. 

 

“I heard they have a large crystal reserve here.” Piper said, as the group stopped in a small park by the Wall. “they must have a ton of fire Crystals! I wonder if we could see their stores?”

 

A sudden gust of wind blew around them, strong enough to make Piper stumble slightly.

 

“Damn,  the winds here are strong.” Aerrow said, running a hand through his spiky hair to keep it in place.

 

Suddenly from out of the tree they were standing under, came a sound of a branch snapping, followed by:

 

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-rth”

  
A girl around their age fell from somewhere new the top of the tree, landing right on top of Finn.


	2. Chapter 2

_ When i find her, i’m going to kill her,  _ Aya thought to herself as she stomped around the outer perimeter of the city.  _ Sneaking out is one thing, but now of all times? With all these strangers in the city? And if anything happens to her who’s going to get in trouble? Me.  _

 

She paused for a moment at an intersection, trying to decide if she should continue on the ring road along the wall, or head down some of the central streets. 

 

Up ahead, in one of the central streets she could see a few members of a Sky Knight Squadron milling about out front of a cafe. Aya felt uneasy about how open the king had decided to be this year. She was afraid of what might happen. She was afraid of-

 

_ No,  _ She thought,  _ i’m not going to think about that. Everything's going to be fine.  _

 

Aya watched as one of the Squadron members laughed and patted another on the back, before they moved into the cafe. It reminded her of a Squadron she seen long ago, but she refused to let her mind linger on those memories, so she walked on along the Wall. 

 

A sudden gust of wind blew her dark hair into her face, blocking her view and making her wish she’d tied it back before she’d left. She brushed her hair back into place, when she heard a scream from up ahead. 

 

Jumping into action, Aya ran toward where she heard the scream, up around the next corner. 

 

Coming around the corner, Aya came to a complete stop. In front of her was a small park, with 4 people standing around a girl with short Turquoise hair, who was in the process of getting off the back of a blond boy she had apparently fallen on. Aya watched as the  Merb in the group looked up, obviously wonder where the fallen girl had come from.  _ Was she climbing trees again..?  _ Aya mused to herself

 

“oh my gods,” the turquoise squeaked as she scrambled off of the blond haired boy, “I’m so sorry! I lost my footing in the tree with that wind. Are you alright!?”

 

_ So she was climbing trees again,  _ Aya concluded raising her eyebrows.

 

“argh” the blond boy answers, rising to his knees.

 

“Making girls fall for you as usual, Finn.” said a red headed boy whose back was to Aya, but she could hear the Smile in his voice.

 

“Girls usually fall for me, not on me.” The blond- Finn, Aya presumed - groaned as he stood up. 

 

“are you really alright?” the fallen girl asked.

 

Finn looked at the girl for the first time, Aya couldn't see his face but he stammered out a “ye-yes” 

 

The girl in the group rolled her eyes at the blond boy as the wallop in the group dragged him back to his feet. 

 

“are you okay, Miss?” the redhead asked, Aya still couldn't see his face, and for some reason it was bugging her quite a bit.

 

“I’m fine!” the Fallen girl replied, bushing dust off her knee length dress, and noticing for the first time the sizeable hole she’d torn in her leggings. “I fallen out of plenty of trees before. Oh! I should introduce myself! I’m pr-”

 

“Kar.” Aya said, Deciding now was a good time to step in, her voice came out more of a warning than her simple calling her name, making her voice softer, she added “I’ve been looking all over for you!”

 

The group turned to face her. As the redheaded boy turned to look at her, Aya saw for the first time the blue crest painted on his shoulder. It was as if time was going in slow motion.  

 

_ I know that Crest, that's the crest of the Storm Hawks,  _ Aya could feel her heart Pounding.  _ But then… that boy…. He's…. He’s got to be… _

 

Aya slowly, raised her eyes from the crest, green eyes met her own dark violet eyes and she knew exactly who she was looking at.

 

The moment when their eyes met seem to last forever, her blood ran cold when when her mind flash with all the possible outcomes of this one moment.

 

Aya broke eye contact first, shaking her head, and focusing back on Kar. She said “disappearing like that, you had me worried.”

 

“oh, Aya.”  Kar said nervously, “I - uh… didn't see you there… um… I didn't think you’d fi-”

 

“didn't think I’d find you?” Aya asked, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at her friend. 

 

“oh no, i knew you’d find me!” Kar answer, shaking her head and placing her hands on her hips. “you’re too good not to find me. I just didn't think you’d find me so soon. I was hoping i could watch more ships.”

 

“well too bad. And we need to get back before your Father finds out you’re gone and throws a fit.” Aya turned to the Redheaded boy, a warm look on her face. “I’m sorry for any trouble.”

 

“oh. No Trouble at all.” the boy answered. “I’m just glad she's okay, uh-”

 

“Aya.” she smiled, extending her hand to the boy.

 

The redhead returned her smile and took her hand. “I’m Aerrow, of the Storm Hawks.”

 

_ I already Knew that,  _ Aya thought as Aerrow release her hand. She looked toward Kar and saw that her jaw was practically on the floor, Aya gave her a look like:  _ Seriously?  _ Kar just exaggerated the look further, Aya rolled her eyes at her. 

 

Aerrow gestured to the rest of the people in the group, “and this is my Squadron.”

 

“I’m Piper.”

 

“Junko.”

 

“uh… Stork.”

 

“..Finn.”

 

Aya smiled at them, feeling a slight ache in her chest. 

 

“It’s so nice to meet you all! The Storm Hawks! I can’t believe it!” Kar spoke up, drawing the attention back to her, for which Aya was thankful.  “Damn it i wish we could stay and talk about all the amazing stories you guys must have. But you heard my keeper, we have to go.”

 

“Your keeper…” Aya echoed, Kar walked across to stand beside her, linking their arms together. 

 

“another time, maybe.” The girl, Piper said.

 

“you’re coming to the opening ceremony this evening Right?” Aya asked, they nodded. “Well, we’ll probably see you ther-”

 

Aya was cut off by the sound of a bell ringing out from the Castle, signaling half hour till the start of the opening ceremony. 

 

“oh gods,” Kar said letting go of Aya and turning toward the castle, “is it really that late? I am so dead.”

 

“yes. It is that late.” Aya said, grabbing Kars hand and being to drag her away, turning toward the Storm Hawks, she added, “i’m sorry we have to go. We’ll see you at the ceremony.”

 

“okay, see you then.” Aerrow said, as he turned back toward his friends. Aya watched him for a few more seconds, before turning and heading toward the Castle. 

 

“ok,” Kar began, walking faster to walk beside Aya, rather than being dragged by her. “I kind of get why you didn't tell them who you are. But why couldn't i tell them who i am?”

 

“It’s not so much telling them,” Aya added, “it’s where you were gonna tell them. Right there in the middle of the street. where anyone could hear.”

 

“i haven't exactly been hiding. Most everyone knows who i am anyway.” Kar replied.

 

“True, but there's thousands of people here who have no idea who you are.” Aya added. “I’m willing to bet at least one of them is dodgy.”

 

“you’re Paranoid, Captain.” Kar added with laugh. 

  
“Because you’re too carefree, Princess.” Aya added with a smirk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in case you were wondering,
> 
> Aya: is my wonderful self. (Loosely based, more like i see the world through her eyes.)
> 
> Kar: HazelCrossRose's wonderful self. (Loosly baised,)


	3. Chapter 3

Sneaking back into the Castle was simple enough, they’d done it thousands of times before. Dashing down the central corridor of the Wings, heading toward Heavens Tower, where the princesses’ quarters were and where Aya could take a short cut to get changed. Aya glanced at the clock tower seeing they only had 15 minutes before the ceremony started.

 

Finally they reached the stairs of Heavens Tower, Kar began to climb the stairs and Aya began to descend, before she paused.

 

“Are you seriously not gonna help me get changed?” she asked leaning over the railing slightly. “You’ve seen how elaborate that dress is!”

 

“Ah, no” Aya said, taking a few steps back to see her Friend. “Have you seen what I’m wearing? This is not the official Seraph uniform. And i need to be at there before you, so get someone else to help you with your stupidly elaborate dress.”

 

“You’re so mean” Aya heard Kar call as she stared walking down the stairs again.

 

“I love you too,” Aya called back, laughing slightly as she opened the door to a courtyard at the base of the tower.

 

Closing the door behind her she quickly crossed the courtyard, hearing the faint noise of the party as she opened the door to another corridor.

 

Quickly making her way down another short spiral staircase, Aya found herself pushing open the door to Haven, the domain of the Central Squadron of the Terra Angel Sky Knight Squadron, The Seraphs.

 

Haven took up most of the southern part of the Castle, consisting of barracks for the squad members, training rooms, changing rooms, and the main skimmer bay and runway for the castle.

 

Once inside, Aya made a beeline for the changing rooms where she kept her formal uniform.

 

“Well, on time as always, chief.”

 

Aya glanced at the man who had fallen in step beside her. He was taller than her, and older, being around 18. He had caramel colored hair, light blue eyes and a look on his face that made it seem like he was always planning something.

 

“Xander,” she began, “I’ll have you know i was out on official Castle business. It just took longer than i thought it would.”

 

“By “business”’ Xander added, “you mean chasing after the princess after she flew the coop again, right?”

 

“Shouldn’t you be in the main ballroom, Xan?” Aya asked, ignoring the question.

 

“Luna and Michel are their already, you know most people won't arrive till ten to twenty minutes after the start.” Xander replied.

 

“And I assume the perimeter guards are at their stations already.” Aya added, stopping outside the change room doors.

 

“Tiris, Ardyn, Mika, and Ven have all been at their posts for at least half an hour,” Xander added, “they should be rotating round any moment now.”

 

Aya let out a sigh of relief, Xander smiled at her.

 

“We don't fall apart when you’re away for a few Hours, Aya. Everything is running according to plan.”

 

“i know that” Aya answer, her hand on the door of the changing room. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to get changed.”

 

Aya walked into the change room, closing the door behind her.

 

~~**~~

 

Seven minutes later Aya emerged from the dressing room adjusting the silver clasps on her navy blue uniform.

 

“Well, don't you scrub up nice?” Xan called from across the hall.

 

“Oh gods, Xan!” Aya said, “Do you ever plan on doing your job? Get to the damn ballroom.”

 

“I am doing my job” Xander said, walking over to her. “I have been at the ballroom. But I've come all the way back here just to give you a message. But you’re being so mean to me i don't think i’ll-”

 

“Just stop talking and tell me the message.”

 

“You want me stop talking then how but still tell you the message? How? Interpretive dance?”

 

“Xander, i swear to god.”

 

“ok ok.” Xander said, laughing. “His majesty wishes to see you.”

 

“His majesty…?”

 

“Yes. In the hall of Meeting.”

 

_Shit. Does he know Kar snuck out again?  I’m doomed._

 

_“_ Ok…..”  Aya took a deep breath _._ “I’ll go to the king. You’ll be in charge till I actually make it to the ballroom.”

 

“Understood boss” Xander said, saluting.

 

Aya shook her head, and walked down the hall.

 

~~**~~

 

Aya took a deep breath and knocked on the great wooden door.

 

“Enter” came the king’s great booming voice from within.

 

Aya slowly pushed the door open, turning to close it behind her.  She took a deep breath to steady herself before she turned to face the king. Her arms at her side she bowed deeply.

 

“Majesty.”  She said and waited.

 

“Dearest Ayami.” the king said, Aya looked up to see the kings smiling face, and she relaxed, _so he doesn't know. “_ How goes the evening’s celebration?”

 

“All going according to plan to my understanding.” Aya replied, straightening up and folding her arms behind her back. “Xander’s taking care of things for now.”

 

“Ah, I’m glad.” he smiled a kind smile. Although Kar was his daughter Aya had always struggled to find any similarities between them. There personalities were almost identical she supposed, they were both kind, although Kar had a bit more attitude. “Well, I’m afraid he’ll have to remain in charge for a little bit longer.”

 

“You’re Majesty?”

 

He sighed and then fixed Aya with a sad look. A look he only directed personally at her once. When her mother died.

 

“It’s my understanding” he began. “That the new Storm Hawks are in attendance this year.”

 

Aya stiffened, through gritted teeth she managed to say “Yes.”

 

“Have you seen them?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“And what do you think of them?”

 

Aya dropped eye contact with the king.

 

“I…. I don't think I should be the one to give an opinion on them…”

 

“But your opinion on them is the only one I'm interested in. It's the only one that matters to Me.” he said.

 

“I…. I think… that they hold up the legacy of the Storm hawks well.” Aya began, she could feel the wait of the pendent around her neck weighing heavy, she thought it could feel the huge wave of guilt crashing over her, like it did when any one mentioned the Storm Hawks. “I think they- Lightning and the rest- Would be proud of what they’ve done.”

 

“Mm.” the king said. “So they have your approval then.”

 

“Like i said you’re Majesty,” Aya said, she still couldn’t bring herself to look the king in the eye, “I don’t have the right to approve of them or not.”

 

“Aya…” the king said, Aya looked up at the informal use of her name. “You carry so much guit for something you had no control over. You were a child. There was nothing you could have done.”

 

The pendent got heavier.  
  


“It’s not so much what happened….. Its-”

 

“It’s ok. You don’t need to explain anything.” the king said with a kind smile. “No matter what happens i will always trust you, just like I always trusted your mother.”

 

Aya took a deep breath, and returned the kings smile.

 

“Now, I’d like to talk to the Sky Knight of the Storm Hawks before i attend to the party.” The king said.

 

“Of cause you’re Majesty.” Aya brought her harms to her side once again and bowed. “Right away.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, purely for my own entertainment.

**Author's Note:**

> As stated, this is just for my enjoyment. (And also to entertain Hazel CrossRose, becasue there will be a lot of inside jokes in this that only she'll know them.)
> 
> That being said if you like it, let me know.


End file.
